Ministry Parties
by adavisa
Summary: Hermione hates all the parties that the MoM has been throwing since the end of the war. Or does she? Rough lemons, don't like don't read. HG/LM. Mentions previous HG/RW. One-shot.


She sank deep into the tub and closed her eyes for a moment before reaching for her shaving cream and razor. A shaving potion would be quicker, but some things still fell more "right" when she did them the muggle way, the way she was first taught.

The smell of raspberries filled the air as she squirted the shaving cream into her hand and began to spread it down her legs. The pink razor glided over her legs leaving them baby smooth.

As she slid her legs back under the warm water, she thought about the night ahead of her. Another ministry party with more false smiles, more idiotic questions and assumptions and more marriage proposals from drunken, obnoxious men.

Being one of the Golden Trio did have it's downfalls. Nothing in her life being private was the biggest one for Hermione Granger though.

Her relationship with Ron Weasley had quickly fallen through the cracks because he loved the limelight that being The Savior of the Wizarding World's best friend had given him, but she couldn't stand it. She loved quiet nights at home, curled up in front of the fire with a good book, eating in quiet restaurants and simply walking by the river in the moonlight. Ron loved going to clubs and parties where the cameras would be, and spent his days testing the newest racing brooms for the Bolt Company, makers of the Firebolt and the later Thunderbolt. Last she heard they were testing a new model called the Lighteningbolt.

She stepped out of the tub and wrapped one of her white, fluffy, sheet sized towels around herself. After padding barefoot to her bedroom, she sat at her vanity and meticulously applied a sparse amount of makeup, accenting her eyes and covering the dark circles under her eyes from all the stress as of late.

When her makeup was finished she shed her towel and walked to her dresser. After picking out a red lace bra and panties set, she slipped into them and grabbed one of many black cocktail dresses out of her closet and stepped into it, sliding the straps over her shoulder and using her wand to zip it up.

After stepping into her black heels and doing a quick turn in front of the mirror, she apparated to Malfoy Manor, the location for tonight's gala.

She was quickly swept into the crowd where she said the hellos and made the small talk that was expected of someone "of her stature." Funny, she thought, she'd have never even been invited to Malfoy Manor at this time last year.

Once the necessities were seen to, Hermione found herself a couple of quite stiff drinks, and a quiet balcony to relax on, away from the crowds' prying eyes and rude whispers. No she didn't have a date, no she didn't need one, and no she wasn't looking for one.

"Hello, Miss Granger," she heard a smooth voice that she recognized as none other than the Lord of the Manor himself, Lucius Malfoy, say behind her.

"Hello Lord Malfoy," she replied, attemping to hide her surprise.

"Please, call my Lucius." the blonde insisted. "I'm so happy you decided to make an appearance tonight, I can tell how much you hate these ministry functions."

Surprised again, Hermione replied, "I do as is expected of me, nothing more. Ignoring the gossip and the marriage proposals is the hardest part."

"I know that all too well," the elder Malfoy agreed. "Since we're both such targets for gossip, we could really give them something to gossip about." He suggested.

"Oh and what are you suggesting Lord….Lucius," she corrected herself.

"I'm suggesting that we walk back through those balcony doors and go straight upstairs to my private suite, without a word to my guests. What we do after that, my little lion, is entirely up to you." Lucius said with a look in his eyes that told Hermione exactly what he hoped would happen once the suite doors closed.

Lovely, wicked thoughts of the hard body that she suspected was concealed by the many layers of fancy clothes and robes that the blonde Lord always wore, flicked through her mind, and a wicked smile graced her beautiful face. "Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

Lucius held out his hand, which Hermione took, and together, they walked back into the ballroom and directly up the staircase to Lucius' suite, drawing the attention of much of the crowd.

By the time the doors closed behind them, they could hear the dull roar of the gossip mill coming from the Malfoy ballroom.

Lucius cast a two way silencing charm, so that no sound came in or out of his suites, and then sat down on the small couch at the foot of his bed. "Well, my little lion, what would you like to do now," his voice thick with seduction.

"And just how do you know that I would like to do anything more than simply have a drink in peace?" Hermione asked softly.

"Because, my little lion, I have watched you at these ministry functions since the war ended. I watch as you dealt with the youngest Weasley male, and when you finally freed yourself from him, and I've watched you, watching me, for the last several months. I've been waiting for you to make a move, but seeing as you haven't, I thought I would save us both the waiting game, and make it for you. Come here." The command wasn't needed, as Hermione was already on her way into Lucius' lap.

When the pair connected it was light a firestorm, eating them both alive. Kisses, nibbles and bites went both ways as clothing was quickly shed.

Unknown as to how she got there, Hermione found herself flat on her back, clad in only her bra and panties, glad that she had chosen to match them tonight, in the middle of the large bed, with Lucius Malfoy above her, also only in his green boxer briefs, his erection pressing against her core.

"Say it!" Lucius commanded huskily.

"Fuck me Lucius," Hermione said, hooking her ankles around his arse and pulling him down against her, grinding herself into his erection.

Grabbing his wand, Lucius quickly freed them of the last of their clothing and sunk deep inside the witch.

"Oh! Lucius!" Hermione cried out as she was pounded into the mattress.

Lucius pulled back and grabbed Hermione, flipping her onto her hands and knees, reentering her.

The platinum god grabbed her hips roughly and slammed her back against him, meeting his strokes and pounding over her g-spot until she screamed her first orgasm. "Like it rough do you?" Lucius said with a wicked grin.

"Oh gods yes!" Hermione cried as Lucius pulled her long hair loose from it's tight bun and wrapping it around his fist before giving it a hard tug.

Hermione was quickly brought to her second orgasm of the night when Lucius pulled her against his chest, by her hair, and continued trusting in and out of her, one hand gripping her hip almost painfully tight, and the other still wrapped in her hair.

The curly haired witch was writhing in what almost felt like one constant orgasm. Never in her life had any man or boy made her feel this way. Ron had always been too boring and never wanted to try anything new, but Lucius seemed to know exactly what she needed.

A firm hand fell hard against her right arse cheek and she was lost to all thought again as the hand continued to fall against her arse, alternating back and forth from right to left. Soon she felt warm all over and the combination of her warm backside, the hand pressing ever so slightly on her windpipe and the constant pounding from Lucius threw her screaming into the abyss once more.

This time Lucius fell with her, almost howling as his orgasm was practically yanked from his body by the clenching witch.

Lucius let go of Hermione and they both fell to the bed. He pulled her close to him, and she sighed contently and curled against him. "Merlin witch, I've never had a lover to take all that at once," he said, impressed.

"Oh Lucius, we're only just getting started. If you're that good right off the bat, I hope you weren't planning on this being a one night stand." Hermione informed him with a devilish smile.

Lucius growled and nipped at her neck. "You're not going anywhere, my little lion."


End file.
